Dance!
by Russkaya
Summary: Bonnibel y su mejor amiga L.S.P aman el arte del baile, tanto que desde un tiempo habían decidido unirse a la mejor academia de la ciudad para conseguir metas sólo palpables en sueños. Los siempre enemigos de ellas habían sido los dolores musculares, el cansancio y las horas arduas de continuo ensayo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser tener a una amante de la música como vecina?


**Dance!**

La chica se arregló el asa de su bolso por enésima vez y respiró profundamente cuando se encontró frente a la puerta. Miró hacia ambos lados y en vez de golpear dio media vuelta para apoyarse en el balcón. Acomodó la maleta llena de sus cosas personales junto a ella y se inclinó sobre la baranda para echar una ojeada hacia abajo. Siempre pensó que para ser un segundo piso quedaba demasiado alto, tantas escalas para llegar al departamento eran molestas, pero independiente de todo eso, era un condominio muy lindo; tenía linda vista, tenía un patio central amplio, habían hospitales, escuelas, mercados, todo a no más de una hora. Además sólo tenía dos pisos y gracias a dios a su amiga no se le había ocurrido comprar un departamento en el piso cien... ya que solía ser bastante extravagante con sus gustos.

Ahora le había dado en el clavo, un menudo condominio color crema, de dos pisos y con sólo dos departamentos por nivel.

Bonnibel sonrió más tranquila, estaba segura de que se podía acostumbrar a esa nueva vida

– ¡Chica! – un chillido tras sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo y voltearse hacia la susodicha con violencia, de paso sintiendo el asa del bolso caer de nuevo por su brazo. No se había dado cuenta en el momento en que su amiga había salido a recibirla. – ¡Primor, por qué no me has avisado que llegaste!

– Grumosa... dios mío, me vas a matar uno de estos días. – dijo Bonnibel con una mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba con desespero.

– ¿Qué hacías acá afuera? Pasa, pasa, ahora esta es tu casa, por favor no quiero una Bon avergonzada de vivir con su mejor amiga, ¿me has escuchado, chica? – le regañó moviéndole el dedo índice cerca del rostro, a lo que Bonnibel sólo pudo mirar al cielo y sonreír de medio lado. – No, no, eso no lo aceptaré en mi casa, tu eres de mi familia ahora, es nuestra casa, bueno, siempre has sido de mi familia. ¡Pero qué haces aún afuera! ¡Entra de una condenada vez!

Una vez dentro, Bonnibel se reía entre dientes. L.S.P no había parado de hablar desde que le hizo entrar, tomó todas sus cosas y la llevó hacia su nuevo cuarto, de alguna manera había terminado hablando de un tal Harry que había engañado a su segunda novia. Definitivamente esa chica tenía el don de la palabra.

– Aquí es, chica. Este hermoso y deslumbrante cuarto es tu nueva mansión. Ya, ya, no me mires así, no será mansión pero tienes lo mejor de lo mejor, primor. – Bonnibel abrió la boca para agradecerle pero fue acallada al instante por la voz de su amiga. – Siempre eres tan callada, yo bajaré a preparar jugo, tengo galletas en la alacena, se que te encantan, baja cuando quieras, están pasando en la tele la telenovela diaria, sabes que no me la pierdo.

– Grumosa, yo...- – la voz de Bonnibel terminó en un hilo mientras su amiga desaparecía tras la puerta. Sonrió nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, esa chica jamás cambiaría.

Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí. La pieza era perfecta, era pequeña, tenía lo justo y necesario, pero lo más importante, junto a la cama la imprescindible ventana. Le encantaba tener ventanas cerca.

Luego de unas cuantas horas asignando el nuevo lugar para sus cosas se dejó caer en la cama exhausta, fue entonces cuando su amiga entró a su pieza diciendo un 'ya llegué' de paso. Traía en sus manos una bandeja con un plato de galletas y dos vasos con jugo de piña.

– Servicio a la habitación.

Bonnibel se quitó los zapatos y cruzó las piernas encima de la cama. Con una galleta a medio comer en la boca levantó la mirada hacia L.S.P haciendo que esta le mirase interrogante.

– ¿Ocurrió algo, primor?

– No sabes cuánto me has ayudado al dejarme vivir contigo, la academia me quedaba a dos horas de casa, ahora sólo la tenemos a menos de una hora, me has facilitado algo muy importante en mi vida. – sonrió.

– Ay, cariño, no te sientas así, es un placer para mí tenerte aquí. Yo debería disculparme, que por mi culpa deberás cambiar el horario de las clases a uno entrada la noche.

– Estaré contigo, será el mejor cambio.

– Eres la mejor. – le dijo dándole un abrazo. – Y no olvides que tendrás muchas veces la casa para ti sola, esto de que mamá se la pase llamándome para que le vaya a ayudar... eso sí, no quiero encontrarme con sorpresas de que te ha engatusado algún chico y que le has traído para acá, no señor, esos son los peores, igual que ese tal amiguito tuyo que ya olvidé el nombre, dios, ¿por qué tienen nombres tan raros? Nada más simple que el mío, L.S.P nenas.

– D-de qué hablas, Grumosa. – Bonnibel se sonrojó y la galleta que tenía entre los dedos volvió a caer al plato. – Dios, de verdad no sé de que hablas, jamás traería a un chico a tu propio departamento, aparte de que ahora quiero estar totalmente concentrada en el baile, este año es la gran gala, y sabes que ocurre cada dos años, no estoy como para el amor... – terminó con la mirada en el suelo.

– Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar de ti, bueno ahora bajarás conmigo porque cenaremos como diosas, ¿me has oído? Como diosas.

Bonnibel se hallaba desde unos considerables minutos sin decir palabra ni despegar la vista del plato. Los tallarines desde siempre habían sido su debilidad, y le lograban convertir en un animal indefenso cuando se presentaban frente a ella. Cuando vio que esa era la cena no había podido disimular bien la desesperación que tenía por sentarse y comer.

Por su parte L.S.P había encendido la radio y ahora bailaba con una canción estilo pop. Bonnibele tuvo que toser un par de veces cuando la risa amenazó con estallar frente a tal baile improvisado de su amiga exageradamente alocado, pero prefirió omitir toda clase de manifestación burlesca porque parecía que Grumosa bailaba en serio.

– Chica, deberías verme mover este cuerpo en las fiestas, si quieres algún día te enseño mis pasos más secretos, les llamo los consigue-novios.

Bonnibel rió en silencio y sólo asintió atragantándose de paso con los tallarines que luchaban por ser digeridos.

Fue entones cuando un estruendoso sonido irrumpió con los bajos y ritmo pop de la radio. Al principio la chica había mirado al techo, luego a la radio pensando que el CD de L.S.P se había descompuesto o rayado, pero luego notó que no era un sonido proveniente de la misma casa. Miró a su amiga con la intención de preguntar, pero prefirió callar cuando Grumosa entrecerró los ojos y fijó la mirada en un punto lejano. Dio media vuelta, apagó la radio y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas. El sonido de una batería ya se escuchaba claramente.

– Olvidé decirte algo Bon.

– ¿Algo...? – contestó Bonnibel, mientras ella y su amiga abrían de par en par los ojos cuando una canción estilo grunge amenazó con botar todas las ventanas y romper los vasos. – ¿Y ese bullicio es...? – preguntó aterrada.

– Tengo a una bestia de vecina que no sabe lo que significa 'volumen moderado de la radio'. – L.S.P se masajeó las sienes. – ¡Por el amor de...! ¡Esta tipeja no te dejará en paz cuando no yo esté! ¡Cómo no había pensado en eso antes! Sólo ignorala chica, por favor, yo... iré al baño, necesito mojarme el rostro cada vez que la escucho, o estoy segura de que me atacará una jaqueca.

Bonnibel le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba y suspiró. Terminó sus tallarines un poco acelerada por la música y prefirió salir. Una vez afuera el sonido sonrió irónica de medio lado, el sonido del departamento contiguo se escuchaba muchísimo más claro. ¿En qué momento pensó que la situación mejoraría allí?Apenas la canción terminó, L.S.P soltó un grito desde el baño que incluso hizo retroceder un paso a Bonnibel.

– ¡ABADEER! ¡Maldita revolucionaria!

Unos segundos después se escuchó desde el otro departamento un grito similar.

– _¡Ya te escuché, loca de patio!_

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud máxima y desde adentro apareció una chica de pelo negro muy largo, lo tenía revuelto y desparramado por el rostro dándole un toque rebelde.

Bonnibel cruzó miradas con ella. ¿Se refería a L.S.P? ¿Pero qué se creía esa tipa? Aparte de ser claramente un alboroto con pies, estar completamente indecente, despeinada, y con una cara de trasnochada inmensa abría la boca y arruinaba toda su imagen más de lo que podía quedar sin apenas saber su nombre.

– Si no te han declarado ceguera, sordera, o algo más propio para ti, sabrás que tú y tu estruendosa música no nos dejan siquiera oír nuestros pensamientos. – comentó Grumosa una vez estuvo afuera junto a Bonnibel.

– ¿Dejan? – La chica se llevó una mano a la cabellera negra y levantó ambas cejas cuando miró a Bonnibel. – ¿Ella está contigo?

_Y ahora soy invisible.__ – _Pensó la pelirosa, cabreada.

– Bonnibel. – agregó apuntándola con el pulgar. – Pero tu ni siquiera deberías saber su nombre. Como verás ella es una persona totalmente común y corriente, así que creo deberías controlar tus impulsos maniáticos, y bajarle a esa música de simios, Abadeer.

– Uh-huh. – soltó asintiendo con la cabeza. – Y de los mejores simios. – Dicho esto, comenzó una segunda canción que parecía pertenecer a una lista de reproducción llamada "Cómo mosquear a los vecinos".

– Bestia.

– Princesa. – agregó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Vete, al demonio Abadeer. – gruñó L.S.P entrando nuevamente a su departamento de dos zancadas.

Bonnibel le había visto entrar dejándola descolocada en su posición. A su lado escuchó una risilla con tono burlesco, entrecerró los ojos y miró a la pelinegra con una mueca de disgusto.

– A sí que tú eres la amiga de la loca de patio.

– ¿Que qué has dicho? – bufó.

La chica soltó una risotada, y antes de que Bonnibel pudiese dar media vuelta totalmente ofendida le extendió la mano.

– Marceline.

Bonnie se demoró en comprender que se estaba presentando y tuvo unas ganas enormes de contestar mal, o lanzarle la radio por encima, pero se percató de que se estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos, cosa que parecía divertirle a esa tipa. Dio media vuelta y entró al departamento, dejando a Marceline con la mano extendida. La pelinegra se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Tan aburrida como Grumos.

* * *

Bonnibel levantó la mirada por encima del hombro. Los asientos traseros estaban cubiertos por papeles, bolsos, y maquillaje en cantidades industriales. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras un sonrisa de medio lado se escapaba. Grumosa siempre había sido tan amante de los cosméticos desde muy temprana edad, casi de una forma desenfrenada.

Suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento del copiloto. Un vago recuerdo del día anterior le hizo fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

– ¿Cómo es que la soportas todos los días, Grumosa?

– ¿Soportar? – repitió mirándola de reojo. – ¿A quién?

– A tu vecina... no recuerdo su nombre.

– Es lo que cada día me pregunto, chica. – comentó L.S.P dando vuelta al manubrio en una esquina. – De alguna manera ya estoy acostumbrada a su bulla, pero tú no cariño, y no lo aceptaré, tendrá que respetar a la nueva allegada, me cueste ir a golpearla cada día o no.

La pelirosa se hundió en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

– No te tienes que tomar todas esas molestias, Grumosa.

– Claro que lo haré.

– No, en serio. – L.S.P miró un tanto sorprendida a Bonnibel e hizo una mueca.

– No me digas que te ha lavado el cerebro ya con un par de sonristas.

Bonnibel se enderezó violentamente en su asiento y miró con incredulidad a su amiga. – Me refería a que no me gustaría que pases malos ratos por mi culpa, no te preocupes, sé controlar o controlarme frente a gente como ella.

– Que Dios te oiga, y si es necesario todos los santos que me he inventado en mi vida. Uff, deberías ver la lista que me creaba durante los exámenes a ver si le atinaba a alguno para que me ayudara. Pero bueno, respecto al tema, no subestimes a Abadeer, Bon, no es una chica fácil de tratar. Pronto terminará sacándote de tus casillas.

Bonnibel sonrió de medio lado. –Eso estará por verse.

– Ay, primor, no lo entiendes.

– Entender el qué. ¿El que su actitud de niñata me superará? – dijo con algo de confianza. – Vamos, Grumosa, es sólo ir y ponerla en su lugar a penas le salga su lado _indomable._

– Claro. – Grumosa estacionó el auto junto a una larga fila de los mismos y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, siendo imitada por Bonnibele. – ¿Harás lo mismo frente al elenco?

– ¿Uh?

L.S.P salió del auto sin decir más y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio. La pelirosa enarcó una ceja sin entender aún y le persiguió corriendo.

– A qué te refieres.

– ¡A todo! ¿Me queda el rosa? Estos pantalones son un poco ajustados.

Bonnibel parpadeó un par de veces aturdida y se pasó una mano por el rostro maldiciendo el momento en que su amiga empezó con ese problema de no poder retener un tema por más de un minuto.

– No, no, no me refiero a...

– Yo sabía que no me quedaba el rosa, ¡mierda! Y he venido entera de él, ¿por qué no me avisaste? – gruñó sin detenerse siquiera para respirar.

– ¡Grumosa! ¡Por el amor de...! – Bonnibel había comenzado a perder la paciencia, sin contar el hecho de que casi corría al lado de su amiga que parecía adquirir poderes de velocidad cada vez que usaba tacos. No se dio ni siquiera cuenta cuando ya habían llegado al salón de ensayos y L.S.P le había ignorado completamente. Unas ganas de gritar le invadieron pero cuando la chica le pasó una mano por encima del hombro y le susurró, 'ahí tienes', se quedó boquiabierta.

– Me debes estar jodiendo.

– Te lo dije, esta es una batalla donde Abadeer tiene ventaja.

Sólo fue necesario ver la larga cabellera moverse en conjunto al cuerpo de la chica para saber quién era. La pelinegra estaba junto a una pelirroja bailando en una esquina del salón rodeadas de unas chicas más que miraban con una sonrisa o sólo asentían con la cabeza. Por su parte Bonnibel seguía boquiabierta.

– Me debes estar jodiendo. Esto debe ser una maldita broma con esas cámaras ocultas. Me debes estar jodiendo.

– Eso ya lo dijiste tres veces Bon.

– P-pero es que, osea aparte de tener que soportarla cada día y vivir en el infierno acústico que crea en su departamento, ¿tendré que verle la cara cada tarde desde ahora en adelante?

– Es lo que te intenté decir todo este rato, pero no dejabas de hablar. Marceline pertenece desde hace mucho a la academia de baile, para ser sincera no lo hace tan mal, pero su actitud insoportable le quita todo el glamour. Bueno, sólo ignórala por mientras. Son las condiciones de Hollywood, nena.

– Hey, L.S.P – le llamó un chico que llegaba por un costado.

– ¡Marshall! ¡Primor! ¿Qué es de ti? Cuéntamelo todo. – respondió L.S.P perdiendo completamente el hilo de lo que hablaba con la pelirosa. Cuando se trataba de chismes la primera en aparecer sería L.S.P.

– Ignorarla. – sentenció por su parte Bonnibel sonriendo cansada de medio lado, mientras que seguía mirando de soslayo un poco molesta el baile de la pelinegra que bailaba con total confianza.

Una vez había llegado la instructora con sólo un aplauso logró que todos los chicos se colocaran al rededor de ella en silencio, como siempre la última voz chillona que se escuchó fue la de Grumosa cotorreando con Marshall. Bonnibel sólo pudo mirarla como siempre lo había hecho, con una sonrisa y con ojos de admiración, la señorita Hielo siempre había sido muy introvertida, tanto que no le gustaba usar su nombre de pila si no que su apodo que siempre había tenido: Hielo.

– Espero que no estén cansados, ni con ánimos de ser holgazanes hoy porque trabajarán durísimo. Ya saben, este año es la gala y sacaremos la cara por la academia. Como les había prometido este mes empezaríamos con las lecciones y la organización, soy mujer de palabra, lo haremos enseguida, pero antes... – dijo en susurro mientras pasaba la mirada por todos y hacía una breve parada en los ojos de la pelirrosa que respiró un poco más acelerada. – Aquí somos una familia, por lo que me veo en la obligación de presentarles a su nueva compañera de baile, ella es la señorita Bubblegum, antes venía en el horario vespertino, pero desde hoy pasará a ser una más de nosotros. Educada, talentosa, obediente. Integrarla, que necesitaremos la máxima unidad por el resto del año.

Un tímido aplauso se oyó por parte de la mayoría de los presentes, a lo que Bonnibel se sintió un poco incómoda, prefería no haber pasado por toda esa presentación, pero lo peor es que no sabía en dónde posar la mirada porque apenas la desviaba se encontraba con otros ojos que le miraban curiosos, así que cuando se topó con el único rostro que no la miraba se quedó en esa posición.

Marceline estaba en el otro extremo del círculo hablándole al oído a una chica pelirroja con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía ser con la que había bailado minutos antes. Ella pertenecía al grupo de los que no había aplaudido. Luego de unos susurros más sonrió de medio lado y desvió la mirada al techo. Bonnibel estaba segura que se burlaba de ella interiormente, no sabía aún el por qué, pero con lo poco y nada que le había alcanzado a conocer le daba esa impresión.

Se cruzó de brazos molesta por el hecho de no haber pasado inadvertida, y apenas la señorita Hielo terminó de dar las instrucciones se dio media vuelta para ir a ponerse la ropa acompañada de Grumosa pero fue detenida por una voz a sus espaldas.

– Señorita Bubblegum.

– D-digame. – logró modular cuando se halló frente a frente a Hielo.

– Necesito hablar algo importante con usted.

. . .

En los camarines tuvo que, literalmente, aferrarse a los casilleros cuando le calló encima L.S.P.

– ¡Dios mío! ¡No respiro! – chilló con una mano en el pecho tan agudo que Bonnibel cerró los ojos. – ¿No es broma lo que me estás diciendo? Chica, la tienes loca con tu talento, tus dos años en la academia con ella no han sido en vano.

– P-pero Grumosa... – dijo la pelirosa mirando al suelo. – no es para tanto, sólo me aduló un poco.

– Niña, te ha dicho personalmente que piensa darte un papel principal.

– No lo sé... las cosas cambian en el camino, nunca se sabe si...

– ¡AG! – Grumosa puso un grito en el cielo mientras agarraba a Bonnie por los hombros y la acercaba a sí. – Si de aquí a la salida no me pones una sonrisa y me gritas 'obtendré el papel principal' te juro que no llegas viva a casa.

– Hey, hey.

Ambas aludidas voltearon hacia la voz. La chica que acababa de entrar se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando con la cabeza ladeada la escena.

– Abadeer. – masculló con los ojos entrecerrados Grumosa.

– No vengo a pelear, Grumo.

– ¡Cómo me has dicho delincuente!

– La señorita Hielo me comentó que te dará uno de los papeles protagónicos. – le dijo, ignorando completamente a L.S.P. – Eso nos pone directamente en contacto.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Deberás llegar con una hora de anticipación desde ahora, ensayaremos todos los días hasta una semana antes de la presentación, no nos falles.

Dicho eso Marceline se dio media vuelta y se fue con la misma calma que había llegado, como si nada hubiese pasado. En los camarines L.S.P aún tenía agarrada a su amiga por los hombros -que ya le habían empezado a doler- y la soltó para llevarse una mano al mentón.

– ¿O sea me estás diciendo que la gran, elegante, respetada señorita Hielo le dará también un papel del tal importancia a esa irresponsable, bandolera e insoportable Abadeer?. Afírmame que me caigo, afírmame que me caigo. – chilló en tono dramático mientras se dejaba caer en una de las bancas.

– ¿Abadeer será mi compañera de coreografía? – articuló sin expresión la pelirosa.

– Chica, apenas lleguemos a casa sacaré mi libreta y comenzaremos a hacer un recuento de toda tu vida. Algo malo debiste hacer para cargar tal cantidad de karma. Si no funciona, pues iremos a ver a una médium que es amiga mía, tu yo de tu vida pasada debe haberla cagado en algo, no te preocupes, luego de una sesión podremos sacarte los malos espíritus...

La voz de grumosa ya se hallaba muy lejos de la cabeza de Bonnibel, quien sólo respiraba hondo para mantener la calma. Habían sido muchas cosas en menos de dos días, y definitivamente necesitaba un buen tiempo para aclarar la mente. La emoción de una nueva vida en otra ciudad, la felicidad por ser reconocida en algo que amaba y la disgustante noticia de su nueva compañera de baile se entremezclaban en su boca que ya no sabía si enancharse en una sonrisa o sólo una mueca compungida.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! XDD -mira hacia ambas direcciones sin saber que decir-, eh... bueno, adiós ._.


End file.
